The Movies
by TwiHardFoeever
Summary: A package for the school of Hogwarts is delivered to Dumbledore. What is it? Set in first year.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter realized how unusual he was at age six.

It wasn't until-after making his hair grow, shrinking shirts, and speaking to snakes-that he founds out he was a wizard.

Now, after the feast**(1)** he realized the full extent of this.

_2 weeks later, breakfast hall_

As the packages flew in, Harry sighed. He never got an owl before. Little did he know, something big was about to happen.

* * *

As a struggling owl flew in with an unusually large package, everyone stared. As it practically collapsed onto Dumbledore's **(2) **table, the hall got quiet, wanting and waiting to hear and see what is was.

It was a... _note?_

Whispers were spread around the hall as the teachers one by one read the note, each gasping at turn.

"All students to the great hall in five minutes!" Called out the voice of a very disgruntled Professor McGonagall.** (3)**

* * *

**1. I skip the whole 'you're a wizard!' We'll come back to that, I promise.**

**2. Hope I spelled that correctly.**

**3. Same as two**


	2. Chapter 2

Within three minutes, everyone was in the Great Hall. One big question was being asked: what was so important?

"Attention students!" McGonagall called. "I'm sure you're all curious as to why I woke you early on a Saturday. I am terribly sorry about this. This is certainly unusual, but..." She trailed off.

Then Dumbledore stood. It was like a silencing charm had been placed on the hall, which may or may not have been the acts of Professor Flitwick.

"Maybe if I read the note you will all understand." He begins to read.

_Dear Hogwarts students and staff,_

_As you all know, Harry Potter is attending school with you._

All the heads in the hall turned to Harry.

"Oh, why me?" He complained. He got lots of surprised looks.

_This is his future._

"What?! Are you kidding me?!"

_And in response to your question, no I'm not. I'm a seer. Listen, don't start talking yet! And Harry, this is not argument, save it._

"Fine."

_The movies are: _

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azbacken__  
_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt. 1_

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt. 2 _

_Now Harry, stop groaning, I'll have you know you save the wizarding world once or more than once each of these occasions. _

_Now, to add some people..._

_Remus Lupin!_

He appeared before them.

_Okay. Now, don't be hostile to this next one, or you'll be in deep trouble._

_Sirus Black!_

He appeared too.

"Oh man really? Wait... oh Merlin..."

_Didn't I say not to be hostile? Don't even think about it, Remus. Okay... Now I just deposited to information of what is happening into your minds._

_On a side note, ask Hermione Granger to help you with the movies._

_-J. K. R _

_P.S. Harry Potter defeats Lord Voldemort for good because he comes back. And he always, ALWAYS says he couldn't have done it without the help of his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. _

_Oh, and Harry? Sirus Black is your godfather who spent 12 years in Azbacken, the wizard prison, of an accused murder. However, Ronald Weasly do not let that rat go!, the 'rat' that Ron has, an animagus, Peter Petigrew, Harry and Sirus don't do that, is the real traitor. Oh, and Lupin is, like your second godfather. _

Harry just sat in open-mouthed shock. What the heck...?

"Shall we begin?" questioned Dumbledore.

Harry huffed in defeat as Hermione explained how to work the muggle thing called a 'projector'.

"Let us begin!" called Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let us begin!" called Dumbledore.

The movie starts.

**Scene opens with Dumbledore coming into view. He clicks his ****deluminator to take out the lights.**

"Where can we get one of those?" asks Fred and George.

******A cat meows. "I should have known you would be here, Professor McGonagall," says Dumbledore. The cat then transforms into McGonagall.**

******"Good evening Professor Dumbledore."**

******"Are the rumors true, Albus?" asks McGonagall.**

******"I'm afraid so, professor. The good, and the bad." **

******"And the boy?"**

******"Hagrid is bringing him." replied Dumbledore.**

******"Do you think it wise, to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

******"Ah, professor," replies Dumbledore, "I would trust Hagrid with my life."**

A few snickers, a few nods, and one beaming Hagrid were the responses.

**Then a light appears as Hagrid and Sirus' motorcycle come into view.**

"What happened to that, anyway?" asks Sirus.

**"Professor Dumbledore sir," he greets, "Professor McGonagall."**

**"No problems I trust, Hagrid?" questions Dumbledore.**

**"No sir," replies Hagrid, "little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Tried not to wake him. There you go," says Hagrid as he hands Dumbledore baby Harry.**

**"Albus," starts McGonagall, "do you really think it's safe to leave him with these people? I've watched them all day, they're the worst sort of muggles imaginable! They really are!"**

"They really are," voiced Harry.

**"The the only family he has."**

"Hem, hem," says Sirus with a smile on his face.

"And can't I count to?" questions Lupin.

**"This boy will be famous!" exclaims McGonagall. "There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name!"**

**"Exactly. He's far better off growing up away from all of that... until he is ready."**

**He leaves baby Harry on he doorstep of the Dursleys with a note as Hagrid sniffles.**

**"There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all. ... Good luck, Harry Potter," says Dumbledore.**

**Then a close-up of Harry's scar is shown. As a light bursts through it, the title of the movie appears.**

Dumbledore pauses the movie.

"Comments, questions, anyone?"

"Alright," he comments as not one person raises their hand, "moving on."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ron," Harry whispers, "maybe we shouldn't watch the rest."

"Why?"

"'Cause the Harry Potter _fan club_," he sniggers, "might throw a fit."

"Is it really that bad?"

"If it shows my uncle's house, yes."

Just then, three muggles drop in from no where. Harry stands.

"Does everything good in life have to be ruined?"

"FREAK! WHERE ARE WE?" Vernon yelled. "WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE? BOY?"

People stared shocked at him. Did he just call the boy-who-lived freak?

"Um... guys this is my Aunt and Uncle, my guardians, and my cousin," Harry explained.

"We should just watch the movie," said Dumbledore.

**The scene changes to show a scar on an older, 10-year-old version of Harry sleeping. A light flicks on.**

**"Up. Get up!" A women is banging on a cupboard under the stairs. She unlocks the door. "Now!"**

There were gasps and whispers. Did _thee _Harry Potter really sleep under the stairs?

Harry groans. "It's true," he mumbles.

Everyone, besides some slytherins, turn to glare at the Dursleys.

**She walks away and shuts the kitchen door. **

**Harry sits up in a very small space and puts on his glasses.**

**A child Harry's age, but fatter, starts jumping and banging on the steps so dust falls on Harry. **

**"Wake up Potter! We're going to the zoo!" He laughs and runs down the steps. **

**As he's doing so, he shoves Harry into his cupboard.**

Dudley was very scared at the murderous glares he was getting.

"Seriously?" asks Ron.

"It happened just a month ago," replied Harry.

People from the school were giving Harry Potter skeptical looks. Was the Boy-Who-Lived mistreated by his only family?

It was getting hard for even the Slytherins to hate this poor boy. Wait, did I just say that?

**"Oh, here he comes! The _birthday boy_," remarks Petunia from the other room.**

**"Happy Birthday, son," says Vernon.**

**Petunia was making nosies with her son.**

Gags were heard around the room.

**"Why don't you go cook breakfast and try not to burn anything." **

**"Yes, Aunt Petunia," replies Harry.**

**"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day," says Petunia, covering Dudley's eyes.**

"You never told me your relatives were complete creep-os," said Ron.

People gag in disgust, then fall back on glaring some more at Harry's relatives, who were cowering in fear.

**"Hurry up, bring my coffee, boy," growls Vernon.**

**"Yes uncle Vernon," says Harry, trying to balance everything at once.**

"Oh for Pete's sake, shut your mouths!" yells Hermione. Harry smiles gratefully.

"Who's Pete?" asks Ron.

"Pete isn't a person in this case... oh never mind. STOP GAPING AT HARRY!"

**"Aren't they wonderful darling?" asks Petunia, uncovering Dudley's eyes.**

**Dudley frowns. "How many are there?"**

"Seriously?" asks someone from the crowd. Harry nods, embarrassed. *INSERT GASP HERE*

"Why, you ungrateful little pig, DUDLEY!" someone yelled.

**"36. Counted them myself."**

**"36?! BUT LAST YEAR, LAST YEAR I HAD 37!" yells Dudley.**

"Oh my," whispers McGonagall, shocked.

**"Well some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year," replies Vernon.**

**"I DON'T CARE," yells Dudley in his father's face. "how big they are!"**

"Dear, this is terrible," someone gasps. People nod.

**"This is what we're going to do. When we go out, we're going to buy you two new presents," says Petunia in an effort to get Dudley to calm down.**

"You are going,"

"going to,"

"buy this brat,"

"_more_?" George and Fred ask incredulously.

**Harry just glares.**

**"How's that Pumpkin?" she breathes, as Harry gives a looks-could-kill face.**

"Mate," Ron whispers.

"I know," replies Harry.

**As they walk out to the car, Vernon pulls Harry aside.**

"Here we go, the talk," says Harry.

"Wha-?"

**"I'm warning you now, boy. Any, funny business," he looks around, "any at all and you won't any meals for a week."**

"You mean magic," says Ron.

"A WEEK! THAT IS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!" yells Pomfrey.

"That explains why I'm sick so often."

Pomfrey looks ready to pass out, as do most of the hall.

"Yes, they have done it before," said Harry.

**"Now get in," says Vernon.**

"Questions?" asks Dumbledore.

Almost every hand in the room goes up. Harry groans.

* * *

"... And what's the longest time they haven't fed you for?" asks Hermione in the common room.

Harry had been questioned for hours, but as he made his was sleepily back to the common room, it got no better.

"A week and ten hours," replies Harry.

"WHAT?"

"I'm going to bed," says Harry, and with that he walks to his bed and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not an update, but PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**Ok, I know you all hate me. I haven't updated in forever. I will eventually, I promise. And, as much a I know you all hate it, this is on temporary hiatus. WAIT, READ ON! I will be back in February. You have every right to un-follow and favorite me, but if you're willing to stick around, I promise you won't be sorry. Once again, sorry for this. But hey, some of my other stories won't be update until March, so... I am keeping two stories up for the time being, though! Check them out. They're great! Just read what they're about before you leave. **

**Visiting Hogwarts (Percy Jackson/Harry Potter)- Percy Jackson and Co. go to Hogwarts to serve as protectors. What could possibly go wrong? A lot, apparently. Set few weeks after Last Olympian and during Order of Phoenix. T for fighting (as in Percy Jackson fighting)**

**Did you manage to get yourself caught? Great. (Percy Jackson/Harry Potter)- As request from his father, Nico is searching for a lost soul. He, instead, stumbles upon Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Will his friends be able to come to the rescue this time? Set after The Last Olympian and during Order of the Phoenix. **

**Sorry again. Don't forget to look at these stories, and I will be back, I promise!**

**Peace!**

**-TwiHardFoeever**


End file.
